


Ten Thousandth Try [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Groundhog Day, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Ten Thousandth Try" by myrifique.</p><p>"Mindy gets stuck in Groundhog Day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Thousandth Try [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten Thousandth Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089043) by [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique). 



mp3, Length: 39:14  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ten%20thousandth%20try.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ten-thousandth-try).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN GO HERE. Seriously, I've seen exactly 2 episodes of The Mindy Project, and everything I know about it is through osmosis via my tumblr dashboard. But this story was so utterly charming I had to podfic it.


End file.
